Kelly POV
by Vicky-toria
Summary: Twilight, Winter Formal. A short Kelly P.O.V.


**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but the plot, and snobby words. For everything else there's Meg Cabot.

**A/N:** Kelly POV. Thought it might be a cool idea. Review Please!

----------------------

Kelly POV

ARGH! I was so mad. I was stomping towards the girl's bathroom, with Sister Ernestine following not far behind. How could she do this tonight? I was so not in the mood for her to ruin my perfect night with Paul, at winter formal. Yet, here she was dragging me to the bathroom because the slit in my dress was a little higher than the mission's regulation knee length. Okay so it was a lot higher.

I burst through the door into the bathroom, to come face to face with Suze and CeeCee. I threw her an extremely dirty look at Suze. What? She deserved it; she looked good and didn't have a stupid Sister trying to change her dress.

Suze looked at me a little confused until Sister Ernestine caught up with. By now she had grabbed her measuring tape and was full on ready to completely ruin my life. I snarled at Suze and CeeCee as they left the bathroom. And I swear to god I heard them giggling.

Oh, I was so ready to have them pay. I stood in the bathroom, while Sister Ernestine fused over my dress. I didn't even listen to her as she lectured me on 'Appropriate School Wear'. Ha! Like this was school, it was a dance. DUH! Besides who cares what she thinks? I mean, her breast sag lower than her knees.

Okay, maybe not that far. But, what do I care. When she finally finished fussing and ruining my 'oh so perfect' dress, the slit was just above the knee. I stormed out of the bathroom, cussing and swearing about stupid Sister Frakenstine!

I was immediately shocked, and totally forgot about Suze giggling at me, when I saw that my hot date, Paul, was talking to Suze, and holding hands. Like Suze, back off my hottie. Okay, I know, so they weren't holding hands, rather shaking them. But still. GRRR!

I continued cussing as I stormed right up to them. They watched me all the way as I approached them.

Suze, dropping Paul's hand, had the nerve to interrupt me mid rant. "But at least she didn't make you go home and change," she said like she was trying to make a point.

I totally didn't care what she thought. I stood there gaping and blinking at her. "Who's that guy?" I asked peering past Suze's shoulder at this incredible gorgeous guy coming towards the three of us.

This guy was beyond all hotness. He was wearing a completely adorable tux and I could so tell he had the best set of abs under the fancy white shirt. He had this gazing dark eyes and silky hair that glistened in the lighting the breezeway. He had this twinkle in his eye as he walked gracefully over to us.

I would SO TAP THAT! He could take me to the moon and make me fly. I was in mid-imagination of what he would look like with out that tux on when Suze finally answered my question with completely shocking and unlikable answer, for me, at least.

"Oh, him?" Suze said, a little more casually then I could handle, "That's just Jesse, my boyfriend."

I felt my eyes widen to their limits, but was shocked as they widened even more when Jesse took Suze's hand.

"Paul," Jesse said as he nodded towards my date. My mind was going crazy like it was a clearance sale for really cute shoes at like 90 off. How the heck did this hunk know Paul?

"Hey Jesse," Paul said shuffling his feet looking uncomfortable. And how does Paul know him? Amidst my mind blowing attack I was internally screaming for Paul to hurry up and introduce me.

Finally he did. I stood there gaping as Jesse's perfectly tan hand shot out to shake mine. I didn't say a word as my hand slipped into his grip and he gave me a polite shake and then released.

I swear I felt my hand tingling after his soft delicate skin left mine. I heard his silky voice saying, "Very nice to meet you," but I couldn't make any words come out.

How the hell did Suze get this guy? He was WAY out of her league. He was gorgeous, and she was so plain. Fine, I'll give her credit, she did look incredible tonight. But I swear you'll never hear me think the words again. I'll deny it at all cost.

I was in complete shock. What's a guy like that doing with Suze Simon? The phrase kept running through my head like a broken record, or something. Whatever that dumb saying is.

All I could do was nod as Suze said, "Well, see you around." With that she dragged him onto the dance floor, leaving me and Paul standing there.

I grasped a hold of my thoughts and turned to Paul. Only to find him staring as Suze walked away. No, staring is not the word, leering is more like it. He was so checking Suze out. "Hello," I said waving my hand in front of Paul's face.

It seemed to snap him out of his stupid thoughts about some other girl. "You want to dance?" I asked Paul.

"Yeah, sure," he said his eyes on me but not paying attention.

GOD! What does a girl have to do for some attention around here?


End file.
